Scenarios! :D
by samxo9
Summary: For English I had to write 3 journal scenarios. I picked Sodapop Curtis, Cherry Valence, and Darry Curtis.
1. SodapopPOV

**SCENARIO**** 3:**

Found out this morning, that Johnny and Ponyboy ran away. Dally knows something, I know it he knew before all of us. Heck, he was prolly the one that got Pony and Johnny away, so them cops wouldn't find em. And, he tipped the police saying they went down to Texas. Then that Soc was dead in the park, Ponyboy and Johnny had to have had something to do with it. I don't know, it's just something about it doesn't seem right. Since I don't believe Dally, I wrote Pony a note, telling him that Darry was sorry he hit him and what's been happening at home and gave it to Dally.

I think Darry feels it's his fault that Soc is dead, and Pony and Johnny left. He keep telling me after we found out; 'If I didn't slap Ponyboy, he wouldn't have run off! They never would have gone to the park.' Darry looked like he was gonna burst, he stared at his hand all night, didn't sleep a wink. I don't think Darry was thinkin' at all, man he just kinda slapped him. Poor Ponyboy that had to of hurt like, heck! No wonder we call Darry, "muscles." I just hope Ponyboy, ain't afraid of Darry when he comes home… if he does.

I was scared Darry was gonna go running around looking for Ponyboy, I bet them Socs woulda found Darry. Messin' with darry when he's mad, ain't the best thing to do, he would beat you senseless. I wanna go beat up that Socs gang that messed with Pony! They had to get drunk, and start stuff, on our turf. Man, they gotta learn to stay on their, side of town I mean we do. Next time we have a rumble with them Socs, it ain't gonna be pretty.

The whole gangs, been quiet lately. We used to fool around and wrestle all the time, but all we do is sit at our house and wait. Everyday at work, I always find myself looking at the road, hoping to see Johnny or Ponyboy walking down the road. I know that it's not gonna happen, I might never see my little brother again and it scares me. Sometimes I think the only reason Darry, doesn't just pack up and leave is Ponyboy. Pony does something to Darry, and it keeps him home, they might fight all the time but Darry loves Pony more than anything. If we lose Ponyboy I don't know what it would do to Darry, losing our parents then losing Pony. If Ponyboy doesn't come back, then it would just be me and Darry so much of a family. Missing mom, dad, and Pony.

I just hope that if they get caught, nothing too bad happens to them. Johnny may be sixteen but, he's the gangs pet I mean after all those times he got jumped, by them Socs and he needed us. Sometimes when I see Ponyboy and Johnny hanging out it's almost, like Pony's the older one of them two. Gosh how are they gonna survive out there, all alone! Neither one of them knows, how to take care of them self. Darry and me have always been the ones to help Pony out, and the rest of the gang to help out Johnny. It just makes me so mad, that Pony didn't come to me first. Sure I get he is prolly scared of Darry, but he didn't mean nothing by it. I just wish I could go back in time, make things never happen. Starting with the, car crash that killed my parents. Well anyway I gotta go now, Darry's calling me.


	2. CherryPOV

**SCENARIO 1:**

Why doesn't he get it! Not all greasers are bad; Ponyboy and Johnny are perfect examples of that. My dad thought Ponyboy, Johnny, and Two-bit tried kidnapping us! How crazy is that? Who does he think he is anyway, following me to the movies I was with Bob, Randy, and Marcia? He already told me he doesn't want me to break up with Bob, because he is such a nice boy. Yeah, try telling me he's a nice boy when he's drunk.

Ponyboy is such a nice kid. It really is a shame that we go to the same school, and I can't ever say hi to him. You know it shouldn't be a surprise to me; I have a reputation to uphold. The west side and east side thing never made sense to me. Why can't everyone get along? No fights, no sides, no Greasers, no Socs, no reputations, and most of all everyone just got along. Bob told me once; 'Cherry, it's just not the way things go. Learn that this is the way it's supposed to be, and it won't change.' There was a double meaning to that, I could tell. Bob's parents don't give him rules he could come home completely drunk and they would think it was their fault. If he didn't get good grades his parents would think it was because they didn't push him hard enough, and then make it up to him with new stuff.

Things really are rough all over. West and east side, Johnny with his parents not caring about him, Pony with only his brothers. My dad wouldn't care if they were going to have a rumble in a lot then, a Greaser got killed but if a Soc even got a broken arm he would be really mad. He just doesn't understand that not every Greaser is a bad person. Ponyboy, Johnny, Two-bit, Soda, and Darry seem to dig okay. Darry has to be mom and dad for Pony, and Soda. Pony was telling me that Darry is pushing him to get good grades in school, yelling at him if he is a little late, and never giving him a break about anything.

I bet you any Soc would kill for that, having their parents yell at them for being late. Most Socs could be out all night, and their parents would just think they were at a friend's house spending the night when they prolly are getting drunk. See my dad is in the middle. He doesn't yell at me for every little thing, but if I get home an hour past curfew, id get it. And then like today when he saw me with Greasers, man did I get it. I think he was yelling at me about responsibility for about a half hour.

Greasers aren't all hoodlums! Why cant he just understand, then again it's the same with Ponyboy he thinks all the Socs are like the ones who beat up Johnny. I really hope Bob, and Randy didn't beat up Johnny, 'cause I know they jump Greasers. I really feel bad for Johnny; Pony told me his parents are always fighting and is always over at his house 'cause he can't stand it. All that yelling plus, getting jumped so much that's gotta make a pretty jumpy kid. I noticed that when Johnny stood up to Dally, Dally was very surprised. That made me think that Johnny doesn't do that very often, and he is normally very quiet.

It's time for dinner, I might write more later.


	3. DarryPOV

**SCENARIO 4:**

Why can't Ponyboy ever do what he supposed to!? Every single day I have to yell at him for something new. Doesn't he get that I'm doing everything I can to make sure he gets a good education? Its not that I wanna yell at the kid, it's just… I want him to get a good education and do something with it. I want him to do something with his life, unlike me. Where I had to stay here and help him and Soda. I really don't regret not leaving, 'cause I still could just pack up and leave. But I wont, I love Soda and Pony too much to do that to them.

Soda had a lot goin' for him till he just dropped outta school. He claims he's dumb but he ain't. Sometimes I think Soda maybe smarter than Pony. He's got more brains then he thinks I'd give anything for Soda to go back to school and finish school. Then both my brothers could, do what I couldn't.

Ponyboy's smart in all, but most of the time he's day dreaming. It's from all those dang books, and movies I tell ya. Sure I enjoy a good book and movie from time to time, but he just makes his mind revolve around them. That's why his common sense is really bad. But it didn't always used to be like that; it seems that since mom and dad died he's been burying himself more and more into books. Can't blame him much though, if I didn't have a job to do I'd be writing. I always wanted to write, but I had football, then mom and dad died and I had to take over the family.

Life would be a lot easier if we still had mom and dad. I could still play football, maybe I even write. Show Sodapop and Ponyboy how to do more things. Dad always made things easier for me, always helped Pony focus, and he encouraged Soda to stay in school. And mom boy was she wonderful. So beautiful, loving, caring never let us out late. Always taking care of us, I miss that instead of me being the one to take care of everything. She could get us to do anything for her. It was just part of her charm, I guess.

If only Sodapop knew how much I'd rather him go to school, then work. He only thinks he's dumb 'cause he has a hard time focusing. It's not like he can't do it, now he just won't do it. And Ponyboy… all I want for him is to stay in school, finish school and get away from here. Find somewhere nice to live, were there aren't Greasers or Socs just people.

Speaking of work, I hate it. I mean I'll put up with it for Soda and Pony, but if I had a choice I would quit and write a book. I'm not sure what I'd write about maybe about the pressures, I have and about the car crash. Maybe a little about how it feels to be a teen parent, 'cause that's how I feel most of the time. Soda and Pony act like their both ten most of the time. Don't get me started on the rest of the gang Two-bit, Steve, Johnny, and Dally. But Dally doesn't count he can take care of himself. He's been to the slammer enough, his whole life it seems like he has been on the run. Not knowing where to go, sounds like my life kinda. I don't know where or what I'm gonna do when Pony finishes school, if he leaves I can guarantee Soda will go with him. Their inseparable, maybe us three will leave. Move somewhere, that doesn't have Socs and Greasers, west side and east side. Just one side.


End file.
